Antecipação
by Gabriel F
Summary: Uma clareira às margens do Grande Lago trás velhas memórias. Snape&Lily.


**Resumo:** Uma clareira às margens do Grande Lago trás velhas memórias.

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertence.

**Rating:** K

**Nota do Autor:** à Mel, que me ensinou o poder de antecipar.

* * *

**Antecipação**

**1.**

_Foi aqui?_ Snape se perguntou. _Ou mais adiante?_ Há muito que não sentia a compressão no peito, ou ainda o calafrio na espinha, mas não pôde deixar de diminuir o ritmo quem imprimia em sua caminhada.

Caminhava na margem do Grande Lago, em uma trilha que percorria a fronteira da Floresta Perdida até uma pequena clareira. Caminhou até a pequena praia lá existente. O Lago se estendia a sua frente, e adiante, o castelo de Hogwarts desenhava seu contorno contra o céu crepuscular. Seus passos mal eram ouvidos no cascalho. Ao se virar para a clareira novamente, deu alguns passos até um carvalho e ergueu seu braço, em direção a ele, tocando-o.

_Aqui_.

Por um momento, os dez anos que havia passado como professor foram esquecidos. Os outros poucos anos como comensal, também. O banquete em ocorreria em poucas horas no Salão Principal não era mais um compromisso, como também a realidade como vivia.

_Aqui é tudo que importa_.

"Aqui", acabou falando alto. A tensão da pronúncia acabou traindo o tom geralmente frio e pausado de como falava. Seus olhos se fecharam em reminiscência.

* * *

**2. **

"Poderia ser assim sempre".

Ele, em seu quarto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, apressava o passo pela trilha, para logo chegar na clareira. O sol, naquela particular manhã, aquecia o clima já frio do outono inglês. Sentia-se, como raramente havia se sentido, em segurança. Experimentava alguma forma de êxtase, como se nada que já havia experimentado pudesse se igualar aquela sensação de beatitude.

"Você está falando do tempo, ou de outra coisa?".

Ele dirigiu seus olhos para ela. Ela sorria. Provocando-o.

"O tempo", respondeu à sua maneira.

"Mas é claro", ela concordou, cheia de vida. "Não seria ótimo se o tempo sempre estivesse assim? Pessoas suando como trasgos no Sol… ". Ela sempre gostara do frio.

Snape sorriu de volta. "Seria ótimo".

Como se escutando o que conversavam, o Lago soprou uma brisa em direção a eles, embaralhando no rosto dela seus fios de cabelo cor de cobre. Snape deu alguns passos adiante enquanto ela as ajeitava atrás de sua orelha. Ela o observava, ainda sorrindo. Como se tivesse algum tipo de pergunta. Os olhos dela entregavam a dúvida.

"O que foi?".

Ela estreitou os olhos. Parecia estar estudando seu rosto, seus olhos, sua feição. Por fim respondeu: "Nada".

"Lily". Ele bufou resignado.

Ela sorriu nervosa, mordendo o canto do lábio. "Nada. É que… Bom. Poxa, seria bom se fosse assim sempre".

Por alguma razão, percebeu – seria uma premonição? – que o tom de voz dela maquiava algo muito mais profundo. Antes que pudesse falar, entretanto, ela se adiantou lépida, de olhos fechados, cobrindo a distância que os separava. Ela se empertigava nas pontas dos pés, deixando-os a milímetros um do outro. Snape nada pôde fazer, a não ser expirar, sem reação, e paralisar frente a sua espinha que congelava e as borboletas que decolavam em seu estômago. Podia sentir, com a proximidade, o delicado perfume cítrico dela, e sua respiração em seus queixos e lábios. Ele poderia passar a eternidade assim, no gozo da antecipação. Vagamente, em algum ponto distante de sua mente, sabia que tinha que agir. Que deveria que inclinar sua cabeça. Que havia de colar seus lábios nos dela. Que seus braços abarcariam aquela cintura esguia e suas mãos urgiriam pelas mãos dela.

Mas estava paralisado.

Muito para seu desencanto, ela se afastou em um suspiro. Um gemido rouco escapuliu de sua boca. Seu coração pulsava, e a adrenalina ainda eletrocutava seus sentidos. _Você a deveria ter beijado!_, o pensamento lhe cruzou a cabeça como um raio, por mais que ainda não estivesse certo daquilo. Não queria estar certo. Poderia até estar errado. _Ela gosta de você! Você a deveria ter beijado!_ Segundos mal haviam se passado, e já se arrependia de sua falta de espírito. Procurou-a com o olhar.

Ela estava de costas para ele, observando o castelo. Os dois permaneciam em silêncio. Ela, imersa em pensamentos. Ele, temeroso de interrompê-la, e ao mesmo tempo incerto do que poderia falar. O tempo se transcorreu como uma eternidade. Ela por fim se voltou a ele.

"Nós deveríamos voltar".

"Lily…".

"Não, Sev… _Esquece_", a ruiva o interrompeu, sua voz tanto doce quanto afiada.

"Você está brincadeira, não é?", ele não se conteve.

Ela permaneceu quieta, fitando-o. Seus olhos, duas brilhantes esmeraldas, momentaneamente impassíveis. Sua feição por fim se abriu em seu usual sorriso amistoso.

"Está tudo bem, Sev".

Ele sabia que não estava. Que jamais estaria. Que nunca decifraria aqueles olhos impassíveis. Eles o correspondiam? Ele a deveria ter beijado? O desespero daquele que não pode modificar o passado aos poucos o tomou. Mas ela sorria para ele, da mesma forma como sorrira antes, e ele acreditou ser um sinal de esperança.

* * *

**3.**

Da mesa dos professores, observou os novos alunos arrolados em frente ao chapéu seletor. Estava nervoso, ansioso.

"Potter, Harry", a voz de McGonagall ecoou pelo Salão. Ele focou no menino que se adiantou para o Chapéu Seletor. Um arrepiou se abateu sobre ele, em um misto de decepção e surpresa. O que aquele menino tinha da mãe? Era a cara do pai. Era o pai em miniatura.

O ódio aos poucos cresceu, e o dominou desde o início. Odiava James Potter. Odiava o fato de não a ter beijado. Odiava a si mesmo.

No dia seguinte, quando iniciou suas aulas, percebeu que o menino não era de todo James Potter. Os olhos impassíveis dela ainda o fitavam, lembrando-o daquela longínqua manhã.

Como se precisasse ser lembrado.


End file.
